


Do Not Disturb

by Isabeau_Gower



Series: Hotel [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anal Sex, B Movies, Food Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, art kink, pain fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youji's back from his mission and he's ready to put that crazy list of his to good use.  Ken and Omi have delivered the supplies and now it's up to Kudou to convince his stoic partner to go along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss Kreuz is the property of Takehito Koyasu. No infringement of copyright is intended and I derive no profit from this work of fanfiction.

*click*

The distinctive sound of the greenhouse entrance snapping shut startled Aya. Always wary, his eyes shot open and focused on the area of the door.

“You look exactly like a cat basking in a sunbeam, Aya. And what’s with that ‘cat got the cream’ look on your face?” Youji asked as his eyes roamed over his Aya’s obviously aroused body.

Aya could tell from the direction of Youji’s glance that he had been caught. With his hand still at the front of his jeans and with his mouth now hanging open, Aya discovered that he was incapable of either movement or speech. Slowly, Youji’s eyes finished measuring up Aya’s lean and dangerous body and returned to fix on his eyes.

“Nothing to say, Aya?” Youji teased. “You looked so very contented when I walked in. I was hoping that you were thinking fond thoughts about me. Did you miss me?”

By this time, Aya had, at least, managed to close his gaping jaw. Speech, however, still seemed to elude him. Shifting his hand away from his crotch, Aya sat a little straighter on the stool and gazed at his wayward lover’s body. What was it about Youji in the greenhouse on a clear, sunny day? As Youji moved toward him from the door, Aya admired his graceful movements and sleek form. From his honey golden locks swinging freely around his face to the glowing tan of his perfect skin, the man was six feet of perfection to Aya. The halo of sun that now backlit Youji added to the illusion that a god was now walking into Aya’s presence.

Youji reached Aya where he sat on the stool and took his chin in his hand. Tilting his head slightly to ensure full focus of his eyes, Youji asked. “Cat got your tongue, Ayan?”

That simple touch was all that it took to break Aya out of the spell that the greenhouse had cast over him. Surging to his feet, Aya grabbed Youji’s wrist and swung him around to the worktable. A gasp escaped from Youji’s lips at the suddenness of Aya’s movement and he stumbled against the wooden bench. Aya was magically everywhere at once; his fingers, lips, and hips all working together to overwhelm his lover. Just as Youji regained his mental balance, Aya broke off the kiss and whispered into his ear, “Don’t say a word.” Ordinarily, Youji was not one to hold his tongue for anything, but this encounter was beginning to look promising enough to make remaining silent look like an intriguing idea. 

Aya bit firmly into the side of Youji’s neck, pinning him in place, as he reached below to undo the button and fly of Youji’s trousers. With a final soothing swipe of his tongue to the bruising skin below Youji’s jaw, Aya dropped to his knees and pulled the loosened garments out of his way. Their initial kiss had already made Youji half hard and the sight of Aya kneeling and rubbing his cheek over his boxer covered groin was enough to finish the job. Moans apparently not violating Aya’s prohibition, Youji groaned in pleasure as Aya pulled down the interfering boxers and pushed them out of his way. 

Aya was obviously not in the mood to waste time, because he grabbed at Youji’s hips with both hands and swallowed the eager length all at once. Grateful for the support of the table and Aya’s commanding hands, Youji leaned back on his elbows and prayed that his knees wouldn’t give out. Aya worked quickly, laving Youji’s cock and balls with his tongue and stroking his length with his lips. Youji was always proud of his stamina, but a week without Aya and the unexpectedness of his homecoming conspired against him. Before long, he was streaming into Aya’s waiting mouth and screaming his name to the windowed ceiling. 

Still facing up towards the sun filled sky, Youji felt rather than saw Aya tucking him back into his clothing. When he managed to compose himself enough to glance down, Aya was sitting curled at his feet with just the barest suggestion of a smile on his face. “Now you really do look like the cat that got the cream.” Youji teased. “Have you been planting catnip in here?”

Aya rose gracefully to his feet and responded to Youji’s inquiry with a mischievous grin and a quick kiss to his nose. “Now which one of us would be likelier to use catnip if I had?”

“Ouch. Okay, point taken, but I have been very good lately. Haven’t I?” Youji asked back.

“Yes, you have. Welcome home, by the way.”

“Ah yes, which brings me back to what I’m doing here.” Remembering his mission, Youji paused to nibble affectionately at Aya’s ear.

“Youji, much as I would love to, I am working right now, you know?” Aya stated as he tried to pry the enthusiastic blond away from his body.

“You aren’t if you are in my bedroom, Aya. Kritiker has declared it to be a work-free zone for the next 24 hours since I behaved myself and got what they needed on the target. The work-free part applies to anyone inside the room as well.”

Youji watched as Aya blinked twice, slowly, and saw the moment he fully processed what he had heard. “Get your ass upstairs, now, Kudou.” Aya growled. Grabbing Youji by the wrist, Aya spun toward the door without so much as a backward glance toward any of the work he had been doing and pulled the blond along. Youji followed meekly in Aya’s wake as he flung open the door back into the shop and marched straight for the living areas.

Omi and Ken stood dumbfounded by the registers as they watched Aya dragging Youji through the shop. Aya allowed Youji just enough time to say, “Hi, guys, bye, guys” before he disappeared from view.

When the maelstrom was gone, Ken turned to Omi and asked. “Was that the same Youji Kudou who marched through here not five minutes ago declaring that he was here ‘to retrieve my redhead’ before heading for the greenhouse?”

“Umm…yes...at least, I think so.” Omi answered. “I guess maybe Aya-kun missed him a little bit more than we thought.”

“Gee, Omi, you think so?” Ken asked sarcastically. “I supposed we really are on our own down here for the next 24 hours now. Of course, with Aya otherwise occupied, he would never know if we closed up shop a little early today.” The athlete slyly offered.

Omi’s face turned a deep blushing pink and the young man tried to avert his face. “That wouldn’t be right after we offered to cover and everything…” Seeing the dejected look starting to appear on Ken’s face out of the corner of his eye, Omi added. “...well, I’ll think about it, okay?” Ken’s good mood having been restored, the pair continued working in the shop and occasionally cast curious glances at the ceiling as the day wore on.

Meanwhile:  
Aya’s determined march through the house came to such an abrupt stop at Youji’s door that the two men were in danger of colliding. Youji, out of breath from the mad rush up the stairs, panted out, “What’s the hold up, Aya?”

Aya turned to face Youji with a puzzled look and, pointing to the sign hanging from the doorknob, asked. “What...is that?”

“It’s a ‘do not disturb’ sign. I sort of lifted it from the hotel. Well, it seemed funny at the time,” Youji answered sheepishly, seeing the disapproving scowl beginning to form on Aya’s face. “Oh come on. Besides, I thought you were in a hurry.” Turning the knob himself, Youji pushed open the door and ushered his judgmental partner inside. Once in the room, he shut and locked the door and pushed Aya roughly back against it. “Now it’s my turn to show you how much I missed you, Aya.” Aya didn’t like being shoved into the door; Youji could tell that much from his body language, but there was no resistance to his kiss and no lack of response either. Aya tried to bury his hands in Youji’s hair and hold him close. Youji had other ideas. Grabbing both hands within his own, Youji placed them behind Aya’s head. As if to mimic the orders he had been commanded to obey earlier, Youji whispered, “Keep them there,” in Aya’s ear. 

For a moment, Aya bristled. He did not like taking orders nearly as much as he liked giving them. In this one thing, however, in making love to this man, he would. Interlacing his fingers behind his neck, Aya leaned into the door and released himself to Youji’s care. Constantly maintaining contact with his lips on some portion of Aya’s skin, Youji slowly worked open the buttons of first Aya’s shirt and then his jeans. Aya closed his eyes and sighed heavily at the feeling of Youji’s warm lips and tongue working at his nipples, his stomach, his hip. The tight black jeans and black silk briefs were slowly worked down Aya’s legs as Youji continued to tease and torment with his wicked mouth. The injunction to keep his hands in place was now beginning to severely torment Aya who desperately wanted to push Youji into more intimate contact with his growing erection. 

Hearing his kitten resort to growling, Youji finally took mercy on his partner and used his tongue to take a single swipe up the length of Aya’s cock. Instead of continuing though, Youji leaned back and blew a stream of cool air onto the wetness, enhancing the tormenting feeling. Aya couldn’t repress the full body shiver that resulted from that action, but he did open his eyes and glare down at his lover. With a soft chuckle, Youji put his hands onto Aya’s bare ass cheeks and gave a squeeze as he nuzzled the erection in front of his face. Gently, he drew first one then the other of Aya’s balls into his mouth and sucked on them. As he sucked, he rubbed his nose and cheeks over Aya’s thighs and breathed in his lover’s scent. The scent worked on Youji like a drug. He had missed this, missed Aya, for the last week. It was amazing how much he craved the man’s companionship, how much he needed him in his life. Sliding one hand around to grab the base of Aya’s erection, Youji began to take just the head of Aya’s cock in and out of his mouth. As much as Youji enjoyed trying to tease Aya, he wanted to bring him pleasure and taste the flavor of his passion that much more. Relaxing his jaw, he slowly took Aya’s erection into his mouth and circled it with his tongue. 

Aya was trying desperately to maintain his composure, but he could feel his legs starting to shake. The dream in the greenhouse, followed quickly by Youji’s return, had left him wanting already and this slow torture was straining his limits. Frustrated by his inability to move to demand what he wanted, Aya was reduced to having to beg. “Youji...please.” 

Not wanting to make Aya ask twice, Youji increased the tempo of his strokes and the suction of his mouth while flicking his tongue rapidly over the tip. He moved his free hand away from Aya’s ass and used it to gently stroke the skin behind his balls and when he heard Aya’s breathing change and the sound of his lover’s head hitting the door, Youji knew that he was close. Easing his fingers back a little further, he teased at Aya’s hole with a single finger and barely breached the ring of tight muscle. Youji heard his name breathlessly escape Aya’s lips just moments before he tasted the fluid that shot into his mouth. 

Slowly releasing Aya’s cock from his mouth after savoring and swallowing his essence, Youji looked up to see his breathless lover still leaning against the wall, but his hands now hung limply at his sides and he looked drained of strength. When he rose to his feet, Youji could see Aya’s eyes open and uncomprehending, glazed over with a look of satisfaction and oblivion. With a chuckle, Youji scooped Aya up into his arms and carried him to the bed before finishing the job of removing his lover’s clothing. By the time the last garment was removed, Aya had checked back in and was staring at Youji with an unreadable expression. “Should I even want to ask what that look means?”

Aya appeared to debate something with himself for a few seconds before responding. “I...I’m glad that you’re home.”

Youji laughed. “Well, yeah, I kinda got that impression.”

“No, I mean...that I...missed you.”

The smirk on Youji’s face softened into a genuine smile. He stared in amazement at the admission he had heard falling from his stoic lover’s lips. Aya was proud. Aya didn’t DO admissions. Aya didn’t miss people. Youji had never felt prouder than he did at that moment. Knowing instinctively that Aya would prefer he not say anything in response, Youji leaned down and kissed him breathless.

As they pulled apart, a thought formed in Youji’s mind. Now would be the best time to ask Aya. Ask him now while he’s still relaxed and open. Hesitantly, Youji began. “Aya?”

“Yes.”

“Do you...trust me?”

“…” Aya non-responded wearing THE look.

“Oh come on now, I’m serious.”

“Okay, what do you want?” Aya asked suspiciously.

“It won’t hurt, I promise...and it isn’t permanent or anything and …”

“Kudou, just tell me what the fuck it is that you want already,” Aya interrupted.

“I want to draw on you,” Youji stated quietly.

“Come again?”

“Anytime you want, baby,” Youji retorted with a leer.

“No, you ass, I meant explain yourself.”

“When I was stuck in the roach motel, I missed you, but I missed other things too. The view sucked, the TV was crap, the radio was broken and I was bored. I kept thinking about my sketchbooks and how much I wished that I had brought one. I guess I never really thought about how much I enjoy it and need it. It was always just one of those things I did and I guess I took it for granted.”

“So, you want me to sit here while you sketch me?”

“No, not a drawing of you, I want to draw on you.”

“Kudou, there had better be more of an explanation than that.”

“I want to bring together two of my favorite passions. I want to use you to create art,” Youji explained.

“You mean you want to use me as some kind of adult toy etch-a-sketch, or something?”

“No...More like a printing press.” 

“…”

“Look, I have these water-based markers. I asked Omi for four colors but apparently the guys found them as some sort of set because there are eight colors here. Anyway, I’d like to do some work, on your back or maybe your chest if you’d rather, then I cover it with a thin piece of cloth, wrap you up in plastic and wait for you to perspire enough to transfer the image.”

“I hate it,” Aya stated flatly.

“Come on Aya, it’ll be fun. You can read that book you’ve been complaining that you never have time for while I work. I could even go get one of your classical CD’s to put in the stereo,” Youji offered.

The automatic refusal was sitting on Aya’s lips, but he could sense how much Youji really wanted this. To offer to let him listen to classical music meant that the man was serious indeed. He needed to find some way out of this madness without hurting Youji’s feelings. “It’ll never work. The markers will just soak into my skin and they won’t transfer onto the fabric.”

“It will work, really. First you rub in a little lotion; it helps to keep the skin from pulling in the pigment. The only real trick there is not using so much that you can’t get the marker down. Please, Aya, let me try? Worst case scenario and it doesn’t work, there’s no lasting damage. The markers aren’t permanent and they’re non-toxic so it won’t hurt you and they’ll come off in the shower. Please?”

The pleading tone was almost too much, but Aya needed to get more than that out of him for the sake of his pride. “What do I get out of this?”

“Umm, a backrub, two hours of uninterrupted reading with your favorite music in the background, me happy…” Youji could see that this was not getting him very far so he hurriedly added, “and cuffing me to the bed and fucking me into the mattress when I’m done?” He offered.

At that remark, Aya raised one eyebrow and stared intently at Youji. There was silence for several seconds before Aya finally replied, “Your offer is...acceptable.” 

“Cool!” Youji exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and started gathering all the necessary supplies. 

It was fortunate for Aya that Youji’s back was turned because he was finding it difficult to hold in the chuckle that was desperately trying to escape his mouth. It was one thing to be stoic and well disciplined, but the man wasn’t dead after all. Youji grabbed his cigarettes and puffed away happily as he cut one of the sheets into the size he wanted to use for the “print”. 

Aya looked on with fondness at how happy his lover appeared to be. There were days when this job got to be too much for all of them. How could he deny him something like this that would take his mind off that and make him so happy? It was such a little thing, and yet, there was always this perverse resistance at the back of Aya’s mind that drove him to pull away. It was a delicate line to walk between the compulsion to isolate himself, and his desire to protect Youji from the horrors of their existence. 

The bed shifted under him as Youji sat down and stared at his face.

“You’ve been thinking again. Quit it. You get all tense when you think and I don’t want wrinkles in my artwork. Now, I’ve brought your book and a handful of CD’s. If you don’t like any of these, I’d be happy to go back over to your room and get anything that you want.”

“No, these are fine, Youji. Start with either the piano concertos or Beethoven’s sixth symphony,” Aya suggested. He watched as Youji breathed a quiet sigh of relief and knew exactly what the blond was thinking. “Afraid I was going to send you back for the Verdi Requiem, weren’t you?”

“Umm, well, yeah. I know you like it and all but…”

“But you hate it. Yes, it is one of my favorites, but I don’t believe that it would be the least bit conducive to what you have planned. These are fine.”

“Great. Go ahead and get comfortable while I put this in and then I’ll get you that backrub. If you don’t mind my working on your back, it might be for the best in terms of having a large relatively flat area, though it might be awkward for you to read in that position since we’ll be at this a while.”

“No, it’s fine,” Aya replied, grabbing sufficient pillows to make a form he laid himself over and around. He was elevated high enough over the bed in this position so that he could look down to read and thus not end up with a kink in his back or neck while doing so. “Will this be alright?”

“That’s perfect, Aya. We needed to get the arch out of your back anyway. As long as you’re comfortable, we can get started.” Youji began the process of spreading some watery lotion on Aya’s back and rubbing the skin until it was all soaked in. The backrub was relaxing to both men who were enjoying the music and the tactile sensations. When he finished, Youji sat back and picked up a sketchbook and pencil. “Aya, I’m just going to do a rough sketch for reference while that soaks in so you’re free to move or get under the covers if you’re cold.”

“I’m fine, Youji, do what you need to do and I’ll get some reading done.” For the next twenty minutes, both men were silent, each concentrating on a separate endeavor, but still enjoying the other’s silent presence. It was reassuring to have your lover nearby, even without a word spoken.

When Youji was ready, he tapped Aya on the backside. “I’m going to start now, so try not to move.” 

Aya merely grunted in agreement and continued with his reading. The markers were a bit cold, but not unpleasantly so and the feeling was a bit like a single fingernail tracing patterns over his skin. Aya ignored it as best he could and continued his reading, being careful to always warn Youji when he needed to move to turn a page.

Youji worked steadily for two hours on his design. It was going better than he had hoped to this point. He had one moment of panic early on, wondering if he should have at least tested the marker on Aya’s skin to see if he might be allergic. Since nothing had happened by an hour in, he tried to put it out of his mind and resolved not to share that little concern with his partner. No point in starting an argument about his carelessness if the notion had not occurred to Aya either. 

Youji smiled as he worked. He was good at this and there was no point in false modesty. The design was perhaps too intricate for this process but he wanted to try to make something that was pleasing to Aya’s tastes. If it worked, he had plans to surprise his lover by hanging it over the bed. Capping the last marker used, Youji scanned his work to make certain he hadn’t missed anything. The composition included both camellia and peony bushes, and a peacock all drawn in vivid colors. With any luck, even accounting for the amount of blurring and fading likely to occur in the transfer process, it would still be beautiful.

“That’s it, Aya. I just have to put the fabric and wrap on it now, okay?”

“Do you mind if I see it before you cover it up?” Aya still wasn’t convinced that this was going to work and he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to see Youji’s handiwork. Aya extricated himself from the pillows, stood and walked to the full length mirror that Youji kept on his closet door. It felt good to get off the bed and move. Nearly two and a half hours had passed since they started and the inactivity had left him stiff.

Youji dug around on his dresser, trying to find a hand mirror for Aya to use so that he could see the whole picture without twisting his neck. Once in possession of the mirror, Aya was startled to see the ambitious project that had been laid out on his skin. It was one thing to know that his lover was a talented artist. It was another to see the full color proof of it so lovingly composed over the length of his back. 

Aya thought for a moment that it looked a little like an elaborate tattoo done by the types of skilled people whose work ended up in magazines. The subject was beautiful and the composition well thought out given the shape of the space in which he had to work. Aya suddenly hoped very much that he was wrong and that it would indeed turn out. “It’s beautiful,” was all he actually said out loud.

Youji accepted the compliment with a beaming smile, happy that Aya was pleased with his work. Setting a chair in the middle of the room, Youji fetched the piece of cotton that he had prepared earlier and the roll of plastic wrap. Aya leaned over the chair and braced his forearms on the chair back. Youji worked with him for a few seconds to straighten his back as much as possible before beginning the process of carefully wrapping the design. 

Once the fabric was placed to his satisfaction, the two men began the tedious process of trying to wrap the plastic wrap around Aya’s torso. It wasn’t easy, plastic wrap being notoriously difficult even in small pieces, but with Aya’s help holding the ends, Youji finally got it on well enough to suit him. It needed to be quite snug in order to ensure contact at all points and prevent any possible slipping. 

Aya swore that he was fine and in truth it was not that uncomfortable, just a little warm. He could already feel the moisture building under the plastic barrier so maybe it wouldn’t take all that long before it could be removed. After adding a large elastic bandage around the bulk of the design just for good measure, the two went back to the bed and Youji retrieved each of them a cold beer from the refrigerator.

“You’ll let me know if it gets too uncomfortable or anything, right? I mean, it’s just for fun. Don’t feel like you have to…” Youji started to say.

“Youji, I’m fine. Besides, it seems to me that I am owed a few things if I’m not mistaken.”

“Oh yeah, you were.” Standing up, Youji finished off his beer and threw the can into the waste bin. “Be right with you,” he called back over his shoulder as he approached the stereo and stopped the current CD. Youji had an extensive collection of music and set about looking for something appropriate that Aya would enjoy. 

It wasn’t that Aya was a snob; he was just appreciative of certain things. After being so accommodating this afternoon, he wanted to do something nice for him. Finding what he wanted, he placed the disc into the player and smiled as the sound of Levi Chen’s Liquid Gardens filled the air. Aya would like the unique blend of guitar and Gu Zheng, or at least Youji hoped so. 

It was good music for Aya, this tempo and choice of instruments suited his exotic partner. He wasn’t a frantic lover, no wasted motions or desperate movements. It wasn’t as though Aya wasn’t passionate; it was just that the passion was very carefully tempered. Everything about Aya was controlled sensuality. Having Aya make love to you was an intense experience that demanded your full attention. He knew it would be good enough to make him want to weep and Youji had been waiting and wanting it all week.

The feel of a hand on his shoulder alerted him to the fact that his lover had crept up on him while he was distracted. Aya slowly slid his hand down Youji’s arm, feeling the muscles under his shirt. Reaching his hand, he entwined Youji’s fingers with his own and squeezed. A small kiss to the back of Youji’s neck was all it took to fire the blood in both men. “You are wearing entirely too much clothing,” Aya observed.

Turning to face Aya, Youji lifted their interlocked hands to his top shirt button. Aya let go of his hand and began a torturously slow removal of Youji’s clothing. Youji placed his hands on Aya’s bare shoulders and let his eyes drift shut. The feeling of Aya’s fingers brushing his skin here and there as he gradually stripped away the clothing was like a balm to his soul. How could the simple act of undressing feel so very good? 

Youji took a lot of ribbing from the others for his formerly slutty ways and his appreciation of all things sensual, but the truth was he was experienced enough to recognize Aya for the treasure that he was and not so far gone as to ever take him for granted. He reopened his eyes as the last piece of clothing left his body.

“Where?” Aya asked. Knowing what it was that Aya wanted, Youji looked over at the top of his dresser. Aya tracked the movement of Youji’s eyes, saw the handcuffs, key, and lube and reached out to pick them up before guiding Youji back to the bed. Carefully putting the key safely in the small box Youji kept atop the nightstand and setting the lube nearby, Aya waited until Youji stretched out on the bed and raised his hands. The feeling of the elastic brace wrapped around his torso was distracting but not enough to keep Aya from appreciating the blond spread out in front of his eyes. 

Joining his lover on the bed, Aya took Youji’s hands and carefully placed his hands into the handcuffs after looping the chain linking them through the headboard. After first making certain that the cuffs were not too tight, Aya slid his hands down Youji’s arms and across his chest. Aya was very tactile; he enjoyed kissing, licking, and massaging his lover. Youji was generally much too impatient and boisterous to allow the length and softness of play that Aya liked to indulge in. By offering to wear the cuffs, Youji was giving Aya permission to explore. 

For fifteen minutes, Aya took his time, first rubbing away the stress in the muscles underneath him, then kissing and licking them back into tension. Aya placed a hand under Youji’s right knee and raised it as he sucked on the inside of his thigh. Aya kissed and nipped his way back down to the juncture of Youji’s legs and carefully brushed the heavy sacs of his balls with his nose and lips. He then repeated the action on the left leg. Returning to Youji’s balls, he took the time to lick and suck gently on them before descending to the skin below. Painfully slowly, Aya worked his way down to his prize and Youji tilted his hips higher to accommodate him.

Youji felt Aya’s tongue reach his opening and begin to lave it. The action was gentle yet highly arousing. With great patience, Aya worked his tongue in smaller and smaller circles until finally pushing it ever so slightly inside Youji’s body. Youji tugged violently at the cuffs, wanting desperately to bury his hands in the deep crimson strands of Aya’s hair. Aya continued his tortuous rimming, delighted in the action he was wringing from Youji. 

When Aya pulled back, Youji had a few seconds to calm himself before the tongue was replaced by a well-lubed finger. Repeating the same action he had used with his tongue, Aya began by slowly stroking outside before penetrating inside Youji’s opening. The blond tossed his head back and closed his eyes, feeling both too much and not enough. A sharp bite to his inner thigh brought his attention back to see Aya looking up at him, mutely asking him to stay with him. 

Aya lowered his head to meet Youji’s erection and ran his tongue up the underside, pushing firmly against the vein. The single finger began to thrust gently inside Youji at exactly the same pace as the tongue stoking his cock and when it retreated, Aya pressed delicate kisses over the sensitive head of Youji’s cock. When two fingers re-entered his body, Youji watched Aya take the entire head into his mouth. Now the thrusting and twisting of the fingers was accompanied by Aya rolling his tongue around the tip of Youji’s penis, dipping occasionally into the slit. 

The next withdrawal of Aya’s fingers was marked by him taking Youji completely into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. When the fingers returned, three this time, Aya began to bob his head back and forth, excruciatingly slowly, and suck. Aya was not one to rush this part of sex. Generally, Youji was very vocal in his protests, in wanting Aya to hurry. Today however, Youji was determined to enjoy every bit of what Aya was offering him.

In his own good time, Aya finally decided that Youji was prepared enough and sat back on his heels to lube himself. Gripping his cock firmly, Aya stroked himself six times under Youji’s watchful gaze to make certain that the lubricant was spread sufficiently over his erection and then leaned forward again. Capturing Youji’s lips with his own, Aya pushed forward as Youji’s body opened to him. 

Once fully seated, Aya took a few seconds to continue the kiss and stroke the side of Youji’s face with a delicate touch. He knew that Youji was being patient with him in allowing him to be this slow, and Aya appreciated it. Breaking the kiss, he ran a thumb over Youji’s lips and then leaned back. Holding onto his lover’s hips, Aya backed his stroke and began a slow, driving rhythm. The music was perfect for this, and Aya smiled thinking how Youji must have chosen it with him in mind.

Youji sighed with relief into their kiss as Aya entered his body with a single thrust. He had been carefully prepared and wasn’t new to this, so there was no pain. Aya kissed him with such passion that he became breathless and gasped when his mouth was released. Aya ran a thumb over his lips before leaning back and Youji marveled at the amethyst eyes that watched his so closely. 

Youji had noticed that little detail very early on when they had first gotten together. Aya never broke eye contact when he was making love to you. It was almost like some kind of sensual contract that kept them connected to one another’s souls just as their bodies were connected. It wasn’t the same when Youji topped, but that didn’t seem to bother either of them. Each man was different and each appreciated that difference. It was nice to have both ways to be together.

As both men drew closer to their peak, Aya shifted his weight and moved his right hand down to claim Youji’s erection. His actions were deliberate but not rushed. With a firm hand, Aya began to stroke Youji in rhythm with his own movements. Youji felt the wave of ecstasy taking over his body. He could see the look in Aya’s eyes commanding him to yield himself to the release, so he did. Each man calling the other’s name only moments apart, Aya released inside his lover as Youji spurted over them both.

When Aya collapsed over Youji, his breathing was harsher than the blond would have expected it be and his skin was hot to the touch. “Aya, love, are you ok?” he asked.

“Fine...just a little warm,” Aya breathed out.

“As much as I would love to lie here and hold you, I think maybe we’d better get you out of that plastic, Aya. Come on, if you can reach the keys and hand them to me, I’ll get these off and then I’ll help you up.” Aya grunted with the exertion of raising one arm to the nightstand but did manage to retrieve the keys and place them in Youji’s waiting hand. 

Youji tried not to rush, realizing that panic was likely to slow down the process of getting the metal restraints removed, but it was difficult. Aya didn’t make noises like that unless he was exhausted or injured. Once he had one hand free, it was a simple process to lower his arms and free the second hand. Shimmying out from underneath his partner, Youji slowly got to his feet. “On second thought, just lie there on your stomach and I’ll try to cut it off around you. Don’t move, okay?”

Aya grunted an affirmative response and collapsed into Youji’s former position on the bed. He lay still and only moved around as Youji directed him. Within moments, the feel of blessedly cool air was once again touching his back. Once Youji had the elastic bandage and wrap off, he carefully peeled the cloth away from Aya’s skin. 

With his skin free to breathe once again, Aya had revived quickly and felt Youji removing the final layers from his back. “Well don’t keep me in suspense, did it work or not?” Aya asked.

“It’s… it’s…”

Aya drew his legs up and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. Looking over, he could see Youji holding a vividly colored cloth. “Youji, did it work?”

Youji turned to face him and held the cloth where Aya could see it. The image was somewhat distorted at both the edges and where there was empty space between colors due to the bleeding of the pigment. The overall effect, however, was simply stunning. The colors remained as bright as they had been on Aya’s skin and the image, while softened by the feathering effect, was still remarkably identifiable. “Do…do you like it, Aya?” Youji finally asked when he stopped gaping at his project.

Aya crossed the room and took Youji’s face between his hands and kissed him thoroughly. Pulling back, he looked him straight in the eye and replied. “Yes, I do. It’s beautiful...just like you.” 

“Thank you, Aya. You’re way too good for me,” Youji replied and then kissed Aya back just for good measure. “Let me put this somewhere safe to dry before I smear it and ruin all our hard work.”

Aya gazed at the fabric as Youji draped it carefully over a sheet-covered drawing table. Youji had called it ‘our work’. Now as he took it in, Aya fully understood just what it was that Youji had hoped to accomplish. This was something that both of them had made together. It was rare for them to share anything outside of a bed or an assassination. This was something they had created together. This was something special.

“Well, now that that’s done why don’t we go grab a shower if you think you’re up to it?” Youji asked as he turned around.

“A shower would feel good right about now,” Aya observed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Could you pass my robe over to me?”

“Ah, that might not be such a good idea with the remaining dye still on your back. Why don’t you just wrap a towel around your waist for now and wear the robe back to the bedroom after your shower?”

Not wanting to ruin his silk robe, Aya reached instead for the towel that Youji had offered. Once the towel was secure, he grabbed his robe and headed for the door. His words floated back down the hallway. “Are you coming? I need someone to wash my back.”

Youji perked his head up at Aya’s invitation and, tying the belt of his robe with an eager grin, quickly followed him out the door.

 

They showered together, taking turns washing each other. Youji came to the disturbing realization, as he lathered Aya’s back, that the color was not washing off completely. He continued to work the soap over and around Aya’s back under the pretext of it being a backrub, and though it faded, a shadow of the design was definitely still present. 

Aya began to grow suspicious of just how quiet Youji was being, and wondered if there was a problem. “Youji?”

“Yes, Aya.”

‘Yes, Aya,’ not ‘Yeah, babe’. Oh yes, something was very wrong. “What’s the problem, Youji?”

“Problem?”

“Quit being…” Aya cut himself off and thought for a moment. “The marker isn’t coming off, is it?”

Youji panicked and wondered what he could say that was least likely to get him killed.

“Youji...how bad is it?

“It’s...not bad, Aya. You can...I mean, it’s hardly...just a little...please don’t kill me.”

Aya rinsed off in silence and reached for a towel after shutting off the water. Youji stood and watched as Aya calmly dried off, stepped out of the shower, and walked over to the mirror. Youji hadn’t moved an inch since Aya first asked about his back. It was supposed to have been fun and it had turned out beautifully. The markers were water based and said ‘washes off skin’ very clearly right on the package, didn’t they? He had done his best, he had used lotion first, he...had maybe thirty seconds left to live. No, Aya couldn’t be that unreasonable. It wasn’t Youji’s fault. Make that twenty seconds. Youji shut his eyes and cringed, not able to watch as Aya studied his back in the mirror.

“Youji?”

Youji visibly flinched at the sound of Aya’s voice, but didn’t open his eyes.

“Youji, look at me.”

Finally deciding that it was worse to disobey than it was to see the killing blow, Youji complied. Aya looked...calm?

“Youji, it’s fine. It isn’t that bad at all and will probably be gone by tomorrow. It’s not as though the marks are anywhere that a shirt won’t cover.”

“You mean you aren’t angry?”

“Angry? Over this? Why does everyone think I’m such an unreasonable ogre? It’s not as if I’m constantly threatening people who aren’t targets, enemies, or non-paying customers.”

Youji hesitated to point out that those demographics comprised 95% of their regular human interactions and simply replied, “Of course not, Aya, you’re a very...ah...fair person.”

If he noticed how Youji spoke those words, Aya chose to ignore it. Aya hung his wet towel on the bar, slipped into his robe and then hesitated around the sink, brushing his teeth and finger-combing his hair. 

Youji, delighted to have escaped Aya’s wrath so easily, dried quickly and threw on his own robe. “How about I go scrounge us some food while you finish up here?”

“Yes, while you’re doing that, I can change the sheets,” Aya agreed quickly, wanting to hurry Youji out of the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed behind Youji, Aya reached into the medicine cabinet for the blond’s styling gel. On humid days like this, it was the only way to keep his ear tails from curling in unspeakable ways. He would cut himself open with his own katana, however, before he would ever let the team know that he used ‘hair products’. Accomplishing his mission quickly, he washed his hands, replaced the gel, and returned to the bedroom. 

Youji chuckled out loud as he made his way to the kitchen. Poor Aya. Did he really think that he was fooling anyone? Youji had known for weeks that Aya was stealing his hair stuff by the scent in his hair alone. Even the other guys had figured it out when he once used too much and it was painfully obvious how stiff his hair was. He felt sorry enough for the redhead that he had left his gel behind and bought more while he was on his way out of town last week. One of these days though, he was going to have to figure out a way to gently point Aya in the direction of styling wax, which ought to work much better.

Arriving in the kitchen, Youji found Omi hovering over a wok on the stove and Ken leaning against the counter by the rice cooker. “Hey guys, is there enough of that for Aya and me?”

“Hi, Youji, yes there is. Actually, we heard the two of you head for the showers and thought we might bring some dinner upstairs for you.” Turning to face Ken, Omi asked, “Is the rice ready?”

“Yep, it clicked off just before Youji came thumping down the stairs. I’ll grab some bowls and a tray, since I assume you aren’t going to be eating with us dressed like that.”

“Thanks, Ken-Ken that would be awesome. You guys are really being good sports about all of this. I owe you big time.”

“It’s okay, Youji.” Omi replied generously. “It’s worth it just to see you grinning like your old self again.”

“Yeah,” Ken added, “just don’t tell us what it was that you did to put that grin on your face, okay?”

“Given that Aya would lop off certain vital parts of my anatomy if I did, I think you’re safe there, Ken.”

Taking two bowls from Ken, Omi placed portions of the stir-fry into each and then passed them back. Ken added two bowls of rice and two cups of tea to the tray and then passed it to Youji.

Accepting the tray, Youji remarked, “Thanks again, guys. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Youji had trouble keeping the bounce out of his step as he returned to his room but he didn’t want to spill Aya’s tea. His lover took his tea very seriously. Fortunately for Youji, Aya had left the door slightly ajar so a simple push with his foot was sufficient to grant him access to the room. “I come bearing gifts, my delectable lover,” Youji called out as he strode into the bedroom.

Aya was stretched out on the newly re-made bed and was once again reading his book. “Mmm,” Aya mumbled by way of reply, never looking up from his reading.

“Omi made stir-fry and there’s tea here as well,” Youji explained as he set the tray carefully onto the nightstand.

Aya placed a slip of paper into his book to mark his place and tucked the book next to him on the bed. Looking over the tray, he turned to Youji and asked, “Chopsticks?”

“Oh rats, Ken must have forgotten to put them on the tray and I never checked. Be right back. Oh,” he said as he stopped halfway to the door, “is there anything else you want me to bring as long as I’m down there?”

“Some water would be nice,” Aya replied simply.

“Sure thing, babe, coming right up.” As he left the room to return to the kitchen, it occurred to Youji that Aya was quite probably a little dehydrated from their session earlier and thought he might just grab several bottles of water instead of simply one glass. 

As he reached the top of the stairs, the sound of giggling caught his attention. Youji slowed his pace and crept quietly back to the kitchen entryway. Peering around the corner, he was treated to the sight of Ken tickling Omi and Omi retaliating with the sink sprayer. The two men were laughing and were soaking wet. Youji couldn’t help the laugh of his own that escaped his mouth and that resulted in alerting the pair that they were being watched. Frozen to the spot and red-faced, Ken stood stammering and Omi ducked his head. The moment was broken when the sound of the sprayer snapping back to the sink startled all of them. Tongues finally loosened, Youji was bombarded with protests from both men.

“It’s not what…” Omi started.

“We were just…” Ken said simultaneously.

Youji looked from one to the other and walked carefully past all of the puddles dotting the kitchen floor. “Don’t mind me, you two. I’m just here to retrieve water and chopsticks.”

In a flash, Ken had retrieved chopsticks and Omi a six pack of water bottles from the refrigerator. They held the items out in front of them, arms extended and heads bowed, like sacrificial offerings and Omi asked softly, “Aya doesn’t need to know about this, does he?”

“What, about how you and Ken are down here cleaning the kitchen spotless like the considerate friends we know you are? I don’t think he’d mind knowing that at all, do you?” Youji spoke with a grin, realizing that he had just gotten himself off the hook for his chore for the week.

“Thanks, man. We’ll clean up, we promise,” Ken answered, punching Youji lightly on the arm.

Having retrieved the necessary items, Youji returned to his bedroom and his rapidly cooling dinner. “Aya, do you mind if I put a movie in while we eat?” 

“No, I suppose not,” Aya replied.

Youji turned away to put the movie into the DVD player and allowed himself a grin over Aya’s perfectly straight, perfectly gelled eartails. Returning to the bed, the two men placed the extra pillows against the headboard and made themselves comfortable before retrieving their food and turning their attention to the television.

“What is this anyway?” Aya asked.

“Big Trouble in Little China,” Youji answered around a piece of broccoli in his mouth, “you’ll love it.”

“Hnff,” Aya snorted knowing full well what Kudou thought constituted good cinema these days. 

By the time the movie had reached the funeral scene, Aya was ready to strangle Youji with his own wire. Not only was it obvious that Youji had seen the film before, he had seen it enough to memorize it. A constant stream of dialog matching the main character, and occasionally others, flowed from the blond’s mouth and drove Aya to distraction. The fight scene seemed to have stopped the dialog for the time being, and cinematic fighting techniques not withstanding, Aya was grateful for it. With the appearance of the three Storms and their fantastical tricks, Aya could no longer remain silent. “What is this thing you are making me watch?”

“Aw come on, Aya, it’s funny. Give it a chance, please,” Youji begged.

“This is not funny, Kudou, it’s stupid, but...if it makes you happy.” Aya broke down under the power of Youji’s green eyed and pitiful chibi-like gaze.

“Thank you, Aya. If you really still hate it in half an hour, I’ll turn it off, I promise.”

“Fine,” he agreed grudgingly. It had already been twenty minutes and he wanted to scream, how was he going to deal with this for thirty more? Maybe it was time for some meditation techniques. 

Setting aside his bowls and chopsticks, Aya finished off the last of his, now cold, tea and tried to find something to enjoy about this movie. In the end, the only redeeming thing he could see was how much joy it was bringing Youji. The man looked like a kid with a new toy and it wasn’t as if they were seeing it in a theatre. If he complained again, Youji would turn it off and watch the rest some other day. 

Not wanting to be the bad guy, Aya’s thoughts turned to ways of distracting his libidinous lover. There, across the room, sitting on top of the dresser and half hidden inside a grocery bag, sat the answer to his prayer, a package of Oreo cookies.

There had been a time, long ago, when Aya had not known what Oreos were. That was before Kudou came into his life. Recently, the blond had become addicted to the treat and whenever he ate them, Aya always needed a cold shower. 

Youji didn’t so much eat Oreos as make love to them. Holding them between two fingers, he would dunk them into a large glass of cold milk until they were soft. Lifting his fingers to his mouth, he would suck the excess milk off first before taking the cookie into his mouth. This process left his fingers covered in both chocolate and milk and he would take them into his mouth and clean each one with his tongue before continuing the process. 

With the number of cookies in a package and the rate of Youji’s metabolism, the blond could torment Aya through half a bag of the things before he would quit and declare himself to be full. Aya was a firm believer in giving as well as he got.

“Youji, do you have any milk in the refrigerator?” Aya asked with as much innocence as he could muster.

“Yeah, but...oh I’m sorry Aya. I brought the water up and put it in the fridge and forgot to leave one out for you. Would you rather have that instead?” Youji grabbed the remote and paused the movie before moving over to his small refrigerator.

“No, if you wouldn’t mind, I’m still a little hungry and I thought that some milk and those Oreos of yours sounded like just the thing,” Aya lied easily.

“Oh...sure...I didn’t know you liked them. Here.” Handing the bag of Oreos to Aya, Youji retrieved a clean glass and poured milk for himself and Aya.

Youji settled back on the bed and restarted the movie while Aya waited for an opening. The opening never came. Youji was so engrossed in the movie that he never so much as glanced Aya’s way. What he did do, however, was continue to eat his Oreos as he always had. Aya felt the building frustration of failing to seduce his lover, and yet being seduced by him at the same time. 

Faced with a bad movie and rising sexual tension, Aya, in a rare fit of pique, grabbed the remote, turned off the movie, and straddled Youji’s lap. Taking Youji’s hand by the wrist, Aya lifted it to his mouth and popped the cookie, fingers and all, into his mouth.

As Aya sucked the cookie out his grasp, Youji blinked in shock at the vision sitting on his lap. He watched, transfixed, as Aya swallowed the milk sodden cookie and ran his tongue over each of the fingers that had held it. A small bit of chocolate and milk at the corner of Aya’s mouth teased Youji until he gave into the temptation to lean forward and lick it clean. Aya smiled, having finally gotten the response he had wanted. A curious look came from his lover, prompting Aya to say in explanation, “the cookies tasted better in your milk.” 

Youji cast his eyes over to the untouched glass of milk sitting on the other nightstand and then back to his enigmatic redhead. The blank look told Aya that Youji still wasn’t getting it. “Oh for the love of...just kiss me, you idiot,” Aya commanded.

Now this was an order that Youji could understand. If Aya had wanted to make love instead of watching the movie, why didn’t he just say so? Sometimes, Aya could make the simplest things so complicated. Having Aya suck on his fingers like that had reminded him of something though, and he had put batteries on the list so they should be able to…

“Aya? Hold up a second, okay?” Youji asked as he pried himself away. “I just need to go get something, okay?”

Having very nearly reached his limit, Aya threw himself down on the bed next to Youji and grumbled, “Fine.”

“I’ll hurry, I promise,” Youji declared as he jumped out of bed and ran to his chest of drawers. Flinging open the second drawer, he reached around and frowned, obviously not finding what he was looking for. Peering into the drawer, Youji began to line the top of the dresser with all the contents that were impeding his search. 

“Youji, what in the hell are you doing over there? I’m here, the lube is here, what are you looking for?”

“I had the chibis buy batteries while they were shopping because I remembered that we wore them out two weeks ago. I wanted to replace the ones in the vibrator and make sure that it really was just the batteries.” Looking over his shoulder with a leer on his face, he added, “Having you suck on my fingers like that made me want to suck you off while you rode the toy.”

It was very fortunate for Aya that Youji turned back to his search or the violent blush which had assaulted him would have been a dead giveaway. “I’m sure that I put it back in the drawer last week after I cleaned up,” Youji insisted. “You don’t happen to know where it might be, do you, Aya?”

“Well, it’s obviously not there now, we’ll just find it later,” Aya replied quickly hoping that his face didn’t betray his secret. Mentally kicking himself for forgetting to replace the dildo after his fun yesterday, Aya scrambled to try to salvage the situation before Youji figured it out. “If you don’t come back to bed, I’ll just have to start without you,” Aya teased. Opening the front of his robe, Aya displayed himself to his lover. He had been fully erect when Youji left the bed but the shock of near discovery had caused his arousal to flag somewhat. Stroking himself with his left hand, he reached for the lube with his right and waved it at Youji.

Youji was many things, but he was not stupid. Either someone had laced the food with drugs, or Fujimiya was hiding something. Not that Youji particularly cared either way. If Aya was going to this much trouble to distract him and he was going to get sex out of it, it was a win-win scenario as far as he was concerned. Still, watching Aya be so unlike himself was as disturbing as it was entertaining. 

Abandoning his search without replacing any of the items on the dresser, Youji walked back to the bed and took the bottle of lube from Aya’s hand. Leaning over to whisper in Aya’s ear, Youji said, “Stop trying so hard, Aya, it’s alright.” He could see the slight shaking in Aya’s jaw, hear the hitch in his breath, and feel the blush staining his cheeks. “Take off your robe and lay down. I’ll be back after I put everything away.”

Youji moved around the room, cleaning up the dishes, turning off the DVD and TV, and shutting off all the lights except the small one by the bed. He paused to turn the stereo back on and hang his robe on its hook and then returned to Aya. While Aya was waiting for Youji, he had taken off his robe, folded it carefully, and placed it on a chair near the bed, but now he was under the covers and with his face turned down into the pillow. Youji knew, just knew from the body language that Aya was embarrassed about something. 

Aya was an incredibly loving and giving person deep down but had very little patience for what he perceived as his own failings. If he didn’t do something to head this off, and soon, the sulky redhead would spoil the rest of the evening for both of them. Pulling back the covers, Youji exposed Aya’s colorful back and spoke. “I said to take the robe off and lay down. I didn’t say you should wrap yourself up like a mummy. Your gorgeous blond has returned home to you and you’d just let him stand naked and ignored by the bed?”

Aya, who had been obsessing over his adventures in masturbation and his carelessness, snapped back to the present at Youji’s words and turned to face his lover. Youji had spoken sarcastically but he really was incredibly beautiful to Aya. He was never entirely certain how this relationship had jumped from friendship to love, but Aya was grateful every day for the warm, loving, reassurance that Youji represented in his life. Extending a hand towards Youji, Aya gently asked, “Come to bed?”

Youji took his hand and slid between the sheets. They felt warm against his skin, both from sitting on the bed watching the movie and from Aya lying between them. The soft, high-count, cotton sheets were practical enough to suit Aya and decadent enough to suit Youji. It was one of many compromises that the pair had come to, but they were happy enough with all the results. Youji, honestly, would have slept on burlap if it meant keeping Aya in his life. No longer having his silk sheets had been a small price to pay. Running the fingers of his other hand over Aya’s hip, Youji set out to show Aya just how much he appreciated the man’s presence in his bed and in his heart.

Aya shivered slightly as Youji caressed his hip and leaned over to nibble his neck. With one hand still entwined with Youji’s, Aya reached his free hand up to run eager fingers through silky blond strands. A small tug convinced Youji to pull away from his neck long enough to meet Aya’s lips for a kiss. When the kiss ended, the lovers’ eyes met and Aya asked softly, “Please?”

Without breaking eye contact, Youji drew his hand back and smacked Aya on the ass once, hard. Even as Aya jumped slightly from the sting, a small smile creased the corners of his mouth. Youji repeated his action several times, stopping periodically to rub the reddened skin with his palm. Youji’s intolerance for the pain to his own hand was such that he couldn’t use enough force to please Aya that way so he eventually abandoned that technique for another. 

Not wanting to leave the bed long enough to get the whip that they usually used, Youji settled for a hard bite to Aya’s shoulder. Aya writhed in ecstasy underneath him and encouraged him with pleading moans. Youji raised his head to check the bite. He enjoyed giving Aya what he wanted, but tried to make sure it never went too far. Aya enjoyed a lot more pain than Youji was willing to give if it involved drawing blood. A few little bruises or red marks were one thing, but Youji had problems with offering up more than that, even if Aya didn’t mind.

Aya was lost in a sea of feeling. Life got to the point sometimes where everything was just so numbing and all he wanted to do was feel. Somehow the pain helped with the guilt, too. Youji could make him feel very good, but a little pain with the pleasure somehow made it all acceptable. With the pain came the permission to live with this gift he had been given through no merit of his own. He didn’t deserve Kudou, he was aware of that, but it would kill him to give him up now. This was his compromise, his way to stay sane amidst the pleasure and the death. 

Aya felt Youji pull away from his shoulder and looked down to see. A deep red bite mark shone brightly on his skin but there was no blood. It wasn’t that Aya minded, but he hated the fact that Kudou would act so guilty if there was. Catching Youji’s green eyes once more, Aya said, “Fuck me.”

“Turn over,” Youji responded.

As Aya rolled onto his stomach, Youji reached for the lube. A few more swats on the ass were enough to persuade Aya to raise himself onto his knees and thrust his hips back looking for more contact. Youji obliged with a few harder strikes before stopping to flip open the cap on the bottle of warming lube. 

Aya felt a hard bite on his left ass cheek just moments before Youji’s lubed finger breached his entrance. The warming lube in his passage vied with the sting of the bite for his attention and he was overwhelmed with sensation. Knowing he could not stave off the scream, he released his throaty cry into the pillow beneath his face.

Youji smiled broadly at his lover’s scream. Aya was a proud man. That rare display meant he was definitely on the right track. Forced to pull back to lube a second finger, Youji was stopped when Aya turned his head and spoke haltingly between breaths. “No...That’s enough...do it now.”

Youji thought for a minute that it might be more of Aya’s kink coming into play but then realized that his lover didn’t seem as tight this evening. It might be alright to indulge this little spot of impatience just this once. Transferring the lube from his fingers to his erection, Youji stroked quickly and felt the heat kick in. It amazed him that Aya preferred this type of lube. He would have thought it would be painful on sensitive internal tissues. But, well, that was Aya for you, and it did no harm and the warmth did feel kind of good to him too. 

Positioning himself between Aya’s ass cheeks, Youji slowly began to push inside, backed his stroke, and pushed in further. Eventually, he was as deep inside Aya as he could get and he stopped for a brief moment to allow Aya to adjust. Aya clenched down hard on Youji’s dick, sending a clear message that he neither wanted nor needed that time.

As much as Aya enjoyed fucking Youji, he liked being fucked by him just as well. It was all good with his lover, just different. The feeling of fullness and the burn of the stretch with the warming lube was so heady it made him feel a little drunk on the pleasure. Sometimes when Youji would hit his prostate as they had sex, it was almost as though heaven had forgiven all of his sins for just a little while. 

Sending a mental message to the man to get moving, Aya wiggled his hips in frustration. Youji apparently got the message, because he set up a steady, pounding rhythm that began to shake the bed. Aya braced his upper torso against the bed with his arms and pushed back to meet Youji’s thrusts.

If both men hadn’t been lost in the moment of passion, Aya might have had cause to be embarrassed by the amount of noise the bed hitting the wall was making, and Youji might have noticed how fatigued his leg muscles were becoming. As it was, the sweating men continued on, striving toward their goal of mutual ecstasy. 

When Youji heard Aya’s quiet moans change slightly, he reached underneath the man and firmly grasped his erection. Faced now with the dual stimulation of hand and dick, Aya knew he would only last a few more seconds. In a harsh whisper, he called back to Youji, “harder”, and Youji complied. Slamming his hips into Aya with astonishing force, Aya reached his orgasm after only a few more thrusts and Youji followed in his wake.

Both men collapsed to the bed in a mass of tangled, sweaty limbs and soaked sheets. When enough feeling had returned to Youji’s extremities, he gently withdrew from Aya and rolled over onto his back.

“Aya, I know you probably want a shower and a clean set of sheets, but I’m too damned tired to move.” Youji said weakly.

“Fuck the sheets. Pull up the top sheet and we’ll just sleep under the blanket. I’m not getting up after that.”

Youji blinked in astonishment at Aya’s attitude.

“Pass me a couple tissues if you can reach them,” Aya added.

Well, that was better at least. Youji would be seriously worried if Aya’s personal issues with cleanliness went out the window along with his housekeeping obsession. Youji reached for the requested item and passed the entire box to his lover after taking a few for himself and using them. As Aya cleaned up the best he could, Youji worked the top sheet up the bed and under them and then drew the blanket back up onto the bed from where it had landed on the floor. 

Despite the clamminess of their skin, each man drew the other into his embrace and they settled in to find rest. Youji had a passing thought as he heard Aya’s breathing level out, indicating that he was already asleep. He resolved to take the entire group out to dinner the next night, as a thank you for his homecoming. Aya had given him a day and a night to remember, and the other two had made it all possible. His last thought as he drifted into slumber was that life was very good at the moment, and he wished vainly that it could be like this always.


End file.
